Switching Sides
by RomanoMato
Summary: Antonio wanted a normal day out with Lovino, but when the two of them visit a mysterious wishing well and Lovi wishes that he could switch places with Antonio, the two of them find themselves in an ordeal when they wake up the next morning in each other's bodies! **Rated T for language. Rate and review if you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

****I plan for this story to be full of drama and anger and everything else, really. If you have any ideas on where the story could go, feel free to mention them! I may have a fighting scene (Or action), some drama, angst, fluff for the romantics...I'll have it all. There is some language in here, but it's Romano, so, what did you expect, honestly? **

**All reviews are welcome, and I am very excited to be writing this one! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Calloused palms dusted the porcelain body, as if scavenging it to find something meaningful. More so, they attempted to find the one spot that would make the other figure squirm and beg for him to stop, muttering the man's name on top as the one on bottom hid his face under the covers and-

A swift hand was brought up, crashing with the tanned cheek of the Spanish man, who had to jump back before another jaw-breaking slap would hit him. The Italian, who had blankets twisted and wrapped around every one of his limbs gave a harsh stare to the Spaniard, looking utterly adorable with messy auburn locks, that curl of his bent over awkwardly. Antonio wanted to fix it, but he remembered the last time he touched that curl. It ended with hot coffee "accidentally" spilling in his lap.

"Hola, Romano~" Antonio cooed, bending his knees until he was eye-level with Lovino. "How did you sleep? You still look muy tired.."

With the roll of dark eyes, Lovino picked himself out of bed and shoved Antonio to the floor, not questioning why Antonio was in his house. He didn't know how the idiot got in, but he wouldn't ask about that until he woke up a little more.

Throwing on some decent clothes, Lovi made his way into the living room, sighing a little as Antonio came waltzing out from the bedroom, saying something about how he wanted the Italian to go with him to some place. It was most likely something that Lovino didn't want to do, but would end up doing to make Spain shut the hell up and go away. The boy couldn't understand how the other man was so cheerful all the time.

"-And then we can pick those flowers..What color are they? Yellow? Sí. I really want to visit that wishing well they have..That really cute one by the market. Could we go there, por favor?"

A long silence passed through the air, allowing Lovi to breathe out slowly, relishing in the fact that no one was speaking. "Whatever...we can go to your'a stupid wishing well." He said, grabbing up a jacket, knowing that he would need one with the cold weather they were having. Antonio merely skipped out of the house, not bothering to ask for a jacket or anything else.

The two boys strolled towards the Market, not really speaking to each other, except for when the two of them got too close, and their knuckles brushed up against one-another's. Lovino ended up turning and screaming at Spain, which only made the Spaniard laugh nervously and apologize repeatedly for what he had done. Needless to say, it wasn't the most romantic trip the two of them had taken together.

When they arrived, Antonio grinned and rushed over to the well, peeking over the side and nearly falling in. Idiot. Lovino grabbed the back of his shirt, rolling his eyes as he kept him in place. Why did he have to be the one to babysit this bastard? Well, probably because his entire life, "this man" took care of him. Damn it all.

Watching Antonio dig in his pockets, he muttered, "Hold out your hand, Lovi."

Doing as told, Lovino held out his hand, palm turned upwards so Antonio could place a special looking coin there, a wide grin on his face.

"It's a penny from Spain. Muy especial~" He explained as Lovi examined the coin, a frown forming on his face. It was a lousy penny..But it had a nice shine, "I call it my Spanish penny."

A little smile almost touched the corners of the Italian's mouth, but he refused to show it...Especially when Antonio moved closer, readying his own coin. "Okay, now you make a wish and I will make a wish...When we do that, we are going to throw the coin's in at the same time, okay? Okay..One-Close your eyes...Two..."

Lovino found himself surrounded in darkness as he lidded his eyes. He was calmer at that moment than he had been in a long time..It was a nice feeling. What did he wish for though? There wasn't a lot that the Italian wanted..But one thing he had considered lately was something that he admired in Antonio. It was that happy-go-lucky attitude..That smile... everything about Toni made others love him. He wished that he could trade Antonio. He wanted to be him...Maybe for a little while...

Realizing what he had been thinking about, Lovino quickly brought up another thought, one about how he wished he had a plate of churros and tossed the coin into the well when Antonio said three, both of them watching and listening as their coins dropped down the dark tunnel.

"Well, that was fun!" Antonio stated, giving Lovino a quick hug. "Muchas gracias for joining me here, Lovi. I had so much fun!" He said with a chuckle. And then the two of them split ways. Though, it was odd. Lovino had this feeling in his chest that wouldn't go away...He didn't know what it was though.

Later that night, both men tucked themselves into their respective beds, Antonio in the comfort of his own house, the same for Lovino, and they both drifted off to sleep.

That sick feeling remained in the Southern's stomach for the remainder of the night, toying with his mind, causing him to have a nightmare of something attacking him and hurting him...And that dream felt so real. Lovino awoke the next morning, panting heavily, trying to brush the sweat out of his eyes...But when he brought his hand up to his face, he examined his skin. It was a tan color, one that could only be seen on the Spaniard...

Quickly jumping out of the bed, Lovino hurried over to a mirror, bracing himself before staring at his reflection. But...That reflection was no longer his. Standing before him was a tall, dark and handsome man, who wore his brown locks tousled and messy. Who couldn't say something without the Italian criticizing him. Lovi was inside Antonio's body.


	2. Chapter 2

****Très mignon- Very cute**

**Très adorable- Very adorable**

**Muy adorable- (Do I really have to translate this?) Very adorable**

**If there is anything else that you didn't understand, I would be more than happy to translate it for you! And I apologize if anything is incorrect...I just used a translator for everything! **

**In this Chapter, Spain and Romano realize how difficult it is to keep a secret, and that being the other person is much harder than they originally thought it would be. Please enjoy the second chapter and rate/review when you're finished**

* * *

Tired eyes focused themselves open, fingers brushing down the all too-soft skin. It was alarming how smooth and perfect Antonio felt this morning. The Spaniard stood from his bed, rubbing his chin. No stubble? Had he gotten smaller, shorter and less hairy all in one night? His wish must have come true!

Skipping into the bathroom, he gave a squeal as he caught sight of his reflection, his jaw dropping; though, it wasn't his jaw. Instead, his face was small and fragile, jawline thin and kind of feminine, but definitely cute. Not his. Antonio brushed through the auburn locks atop his head. His hair looked like a mop, or rather, Lovino's. Antonio looked like Lovino, which wasn't a bad thing in the least. But he didn't understand why he didn't look like...Well, himself. Grabbing up his phone, he grunted, dialing Lovi's number and waiting patiently for the other to answer, but his voice never came.

Quickly gathering up a jacket for his new, chilly body, he headed out for Lovi's house. Frantically knocking on the Italian's door, Antonio shifted the weight from one foot to another, biting into his lip. Fear struck him as the door swung open, revealing Antonio's body. Both boy's released a yelp, jumping away from the other.

"Lovi...Why are you in my body..? Que paso? Did you get bored of your body and pass it off to me?" He joked, only, Antonio had the strange opportunity to watch his own self grab ahold of him and shake him.

"This is not'a funny, you damned bastard! Give'a me back my body!" Lovino demanded, clutching his own body's tiny shoulders, Italian accent coming out thick in all of the panic.

"Be careful...You don't want to hurt yourself...Man, my accent is really sexy,"

A long silence passed through the air as Lovino thought, both men exchanging uneasy glances.

"I can't'a do this. Your body smells like'a churros! And your economy sucks ass, Spain,"

A sheepish smile took over Antonio's lips, which was a weird look on the Italian's face.

"Stop smiling, bastard. Don't'a give my face wrinkles."

The time passed with the two men sitting on the couch, watching each other suspiciously, as if one of them were going to stab the other for looking at him. Lovino didn't know how to go about this and the more he thought about it, the more confused he became. Nothing seemed to be clicking in either of their brains, so Antonio decided to speak.

"Instead of sitting here, we could go out and try something amor," Antonio offered up with a chuckle, only receiving a slap from Lovi.

"Don't'a use Spanish while you're'a me!"

Standing up, Antonio raised a brow, ushering Lovi out the door, "If I can't use Spanish in your body, you have to lose the Italian accent in mine."

Lovi knew he couldn't argue with that. They would have to go around as each other for the time being. If they told the other Nations what had happened...Well. Lovino didn't want to get into that. Everything was fine and dandy for the first ten minutes of the walk...Until they saw Francis strolling in front of them.

"Ohonhonhon...Look at what we 'ave 'ere... Zis is très mignon~!"

Of course, Lovino was the first to react in a situation like this, especially since he hated Francis.

"Don't'a make me shove my foot right up your-" Lovi was cut off as a painful kick to his leg made him quiet down.

"Vous are angry with moi, mon ami?" Francis pouted at who he thought was Antonio. Again, Antonio kicked him.

"Er...Sí. Como estas, Francis?" The Spanish burned his ears.

"I am well...'ow are vous and Lovi?" Lovino couldn't help but turn to look at Spain, wanting to see how he was acting. The bastard just pouted and lingered back, making his body seem like a fragile little uke. He would be paying for that later... Either that, or he was just depressed that he wasn't allowed to be playful and happy with his friends.

"We are well." Not using his Italian accent was difficult, something he couldn't do often. He was also trying to be cheerful, like Spain would be, but the fake smile only made his lips twitch.

Francis circled around Antonio's body to get to who he thought was Lovino.

"I still want your cute little Romano..." Francis eyed Lovi (The real one in Spain's body), who only laughed at the sight of his frame being molested by France. He would have been worried about it, but Antonio was struggling to get him off, which made Lovino want to encourage him.

"You can't have my Romano! He es mine!" Toni exclaimed, gripping onto Francis's blue cape-like attire. The area around them went silent. Lovi couldn't help but slap a hand over his face. Not only had Antonio used a Spanish accent in the Italian's body, but he had screamed something about Lovino...Who he was supposed to be!

After a moment of quiet, Francis smiled, "Ooh! Lovino is talking about 'imself in ze zhird person~! Hoho! Zat is très adorable! Don't you zink so, Spain?"

All eyes were on him now. Francis wanted an answer. He was probably expecting him to jump on the opportunity to hug and smother "his" Lovi in affection. And Antonio was staring at him with a smirk on his face, waiting to see what the Italian would do at this point.

"Ahem. Spain?"

Lovi decided to play along. "Oh, sí. He is muy adorable." Grunting, he threw his arm around the smaller boys', well, /his/, shoulders, pulling him close. Though, as soon as he did that, the bastard completely broke character by cuddling against him. Thankfully, Francis didn't notice and had already walked away to find something more entertaining.

"Awwww! Lovi~! You think I'm cute?"

Lovino rolled his eyes and shoved Spain to the ground, wincing when he realized it was his own body he was punishing, "No, idiota. You're'a in my body. I'm the one who's'a cute."

And with that, he walked away.

* * *

****Time for more thinking! I have so many ideas for this story and I am so excited to write on it! Let me know what you guys thought about the chapter and if I should continue on it or not! I think it'll be a fun! If you have any ideas on how the story should escalate, feel free to mention it in the comments, and don't forget to review and critique! I always appreciate it! Thank you for reading! The third Chapter is in progress!**


	3. Chapter 3

****I didn't want to spoil any of the story for those of you who actually care, so I put explanations in at the end of the things going on! Please enjoy the story and comment if you think I should keep going with it. I'm not sure :D**

* * *

"Lo siento! Lo siento, Lovi!"

If someone were to walk by the Spaniard's house at that moment, they would have thought a life was being taken with all the horrendous shouts emitting off the walls and low ceilings of the one story building.

"Why in the hell would I'a kiss you?"

Back and forth, shouts could be heard, one side apologetic and the other angry and hateful.

"Lovi...It was a rational idea, si? Like...Sleeping Beauty! Maybe just a peck?"

"No! Idiota! Even if that is'a the answer, then you'll just have to be happy looking like'a me, because I am not'a kissing you!"

Antonio blinked a couple of times, "But Lovi...You'll have to look like me... Don't you want your body back?"

There was a long string of silence. Of course he wanted his body back, but he refused to kiss Antonio to get it to happen.

"Maybe a hug?" Antonio tried, but was immediately shoved backwards when he attempted to latch onto Lovi. Looking defeated, Antonio poked the body he was in, which made Lovi twitch.

"Oh, you don't like that?" The Spaniard teased, poking the soft skin once again, causing Lovi to tense and grab onto the front of Antonio's shirt.

"Do I'a look like I'm enjoying that?"

Antonio laughed and petted the smaller boy's head, stepping away from him with a tired yawn, "Goodness Lovi...Are you always this tired? You really need to start exercising.."

Lovi only shook his head, ignoring the comment made. He didn't feel like dealing with Antonio's antics, especially since the man didn't have the decency to leave his body alone while he was borrowing it from Lovi.

It was quiet. Everyone around them on the streets seemed to stare at both pairs of men, most women nervously glancing at who they thought was Spain. Of course, Lovi noticed the stares and attempted to shoot glares back at them, although it wasn't easy. Lovi wasn't one to be rude to women. Antonio was too oblivious to notice anything around them.

He was too busy humming, and when he felt a hand grab onto his own, he smiled and glanced up, "Finally giving into me, Lo-" A busty blonde had replaced the Italian, who had been pushed to the side by Belgium.

"You are as cute as ever, Romano!" She squealed, rolling her R's without even thinking about it, clinging onto his arm.

"G-Get off'a me!" Spain tried using the Italian accent, waving his arm about; though, he didn't have the muscle mass he used to in his own body. Lovi personally thought it was funny that for once Spain was the one being attacked.

Though, a more demanding tone came out now, "Get off'a me!"

Everyone went quiet. Spain sounded so angry...It was surprising to Lovi the most. The idiot never became enraged, so why the change when a pretty girl was on him?

Belgium took a couple of steps back, blinking in surprise before hurrying off. Lovi stepped up to Antonio, who gave him such a hateful look that he had to move back again.

"What did I'a do?" Lovi crossed his arms, trying to shoot him back a look, but failing. A pale hand shot out and clasped the front of Lovi's shirt, pulling him closer.

"You just sat there and watched, like you always do when a chica bonita is on you."

Releasing his shirt, he gave Lovi's chest a rough shove before storming away, leaving Lovino to think about what had happened.

Lovino was dumb-founded. He hadn't ever seen Antonio so upset with him. It was kind of terrifying. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he grunted, thinking over the Spanish mans' words.

'_What was that supposed to mean? What did I do?_'

All of a sudden, a thought hit him. Was Antonio jealous? The Spanish nation had plenty of girls chasing after him (though, he was too oblivious to notice them). Was he always focusing on the girls flirting with Lovi? That didn't make any sense. What an idiot.

Hurrying towards the area that Antonio had run off to, Lovi found his own short body in a crowd, looking a little fearful. Quickly getting by Antonio's side, he felt the man take his hand.

"Your little mafia group is over there." He whispered to Lovi, who shifted his eyes to the group of ugly looking men, their faces cut and torn apart from all the years of fighting and chaos they created.

With a frown, Lovi tugged Antonio's hand, feeling overly protective. It wasn't because he cared about Spain. He wanted to save his body from being beaten to a pulp.

Running behind a building, through an alley and around a corner, Lovi stopped at Antonio's house, forcing him inside.

"Why in the hell did you'a storm off? You could have gotten me'a killed!"

Antonio's hands came out, snagging onto Lovi's (Well, it's really Antonio's) clothing.

"Why do you do that? You yell and you scream at me...But look at yourself. I look past those faults because I care about you, Lovi, but I can only hold onto you for so long before you finally push me away. Is that what you want? Dios mio. I've been pushed around all of my life. 'Antonio, make this. Antonio, do this, por favor!' I can't take it anymore! Why don't you show me any respect? Have I not cared for you? Have I not shown you all the love in the world? Do you just not care?" His voice raised a bit, and his fists tightened, clenching the poor rag of a shirt on Lovi's chest. The Italian flinched when he was released, causing Antonio to breathe out slowly, shaking his head.

"Lo siento for scaring you. I didn't mean to. I just want you to not hate me for everything I do," He mumbled, returning to his regular self.

For some reason, Lovi could feel his heart racing. Stepping closer to him, he grabbed the front of his shirt, like Spain had done to him. Antonio was the one to flinch now, squeaking softly as he was pulled closer.

"Por favor, Lovi. You don't want to punch yourself-" His words were silenced by the collision of their lips, Lovino's fingers forcing themselves between Antonio's. The kiss seemed to have a lot of meaning behind it for Lovi, but Antonio was a little stunned by the sudden attack to his face by someone who didn't care much for him.

"Lovi..." Lovino merely shook his head, breathing out slowly, but Antonio continued on, "So...I guess the kiss thing didn't work."

"I guess'a not...We'll figure something out."

* * *

****In this Chapter, I included some things that my friend and I discussed and roleplayed out. Basically, Belgium has a thing for Romano and Spain is jealous of it. So, he and Belgium no longer get along! That is why Spain reacts the way he does when Belgium is around. Also, my version of Romano is in the mafia. He was part of this little gang until Spain found out and now the thugs are out to hurt Roma. I might end up making a story out of the roleplays that I have done, but for now, this is just a little insider to where I was headed with all of the details!**


	4. Chapter 4

****I am sorry it took so long for me to get the next Chapter out! I became frustrated with this story because it was so confusing with Lovino and Antonio being in different bodies, and clarifying who's who all the time is repetitive. So I am trying to get it all straightened out. Just try and keep in mind that they are in each other's body!**

**By the way, I wanted to thank you all for so many followers and reviews! I was so surprised and happy to find that people were liking it! It really inspires me to keep writing on it now that people are catching on! **

* * *

It had been a dreary morning; a morning that Lovino wished would have never come. Pacing around in the Spaniard's body, the Italian drummed his fingers against the bedside dresser. Antonio was asleep in bed.

Honestly, seeing himself from another point of view was starting to become a normal routine, even though it hadn't been very long that the two of them had swapped bodies. Still...

Tapping his fingers even louder, Lovino eventually got tired of waiting for the bastard to open his eyes so he shoved him off of the bed, covers and all.

Antonio popped up off the ground, staggering around slightly as he tried to pull the sheets off from around his limbs, whining slightly.

"Romaaaa...Why did you do that to boss? Is something the matter? Are you hurt?"

Lovino grabbed Antonio by the shoulders and wheeled him over to the window so he could see what was going on outside. It was bad...

At their front door was Feliciano and Ludwig, but Lovino didn't know why they would be stopping by! What the fuck did he do to deserve this kind of punishment?

"You get the door, Lovi. I'm not dressed for this..." Antonio yawned and stretched his arms, allowing Lovino to see that the bastard was only dressed in a T-shirt and boxers.

"Don't'a violate my body!" He hissed, clenching his fists as he stormed out of the room, hesitating before grabbing the doorhandle. Could he really pull off being Spain for any longer? The thought of being nice to that douche-dick Ludwig was enough to make him puke inside his own mouth. Well, Antonio's mouth. This body swapping thing was getting gross.

Lovino was even more pissed off than the night before because he had to get Antonio to walk him into the bathroom and hold his junk while he took a piss. Lovino simply blocked his eyes and waited until it was over. He wasn't going to touch all over Antonio!

Though, Lovino was pretty sure that while he was sleeping in the middle of the night, he heard a flush from Antonio's bathroom. If he touched his body, so help him god...!

Pulling open the door with a forced smile, Lovino stepped back a little, checking to see where Antonio was. Getting dressed, good.

"Feli! What are you doing here~?" This was a time when Lovino wished he knew more Spanish, that way he could imitate Antonio better. But, he would just do what he had to so no one suspected anything!

"Veee~ Where is'a my fratello~?" Feli skipped into the house, glancing around pathetically, "He didn't'a come home last night! I was'a so worried! Germany came along to help'a me look for him-" Gasping, the Italian ran into the bedroom where Antonio was dressing, throwing his arms around the other male.

"I missed you so much, fratello~ When you didn't come'a home, I was worried!" With a little laugh, he backed off his half naked brother.

Antonio seemed to forget that he wasn't wearing clothes and immediately opened his arms, wanting to pull the eager young Italian in for a hug but Lovino ran at him, grabbing and holding Feli against his chest.

"Oh Italyyyyy! You're'a so cute!"

And...That backfired on him. Lovino's Italian accent decided to pay him a visit while he wasn't thinking. Ludwig narrowed his eyes and stared at whom he thought was Antonio. Even Feliciano looked up at him curiously.

"Ah, Spain~ You're trying to'a sound just like us! You make'a me laugh!"

The room became quiet; no one dared to speak in fear that something would be given away. Feli was the first to break the silence after several minutes.

"Well, anyways! We were also coming to see if any of you wanted to get some beer with us! We like the beer so much~! And I know it's'a early, but we wanted to get super drunk that way we could go home and'a have a hangover tonight~!" He squealed, big brown eyes flicking from Ludwig, to Antonio, then to Lovino.

"That'a sounds so'a stupido!" Antonio still sucked ass at using an Italian accent, but it made Lovino laugh, so it fit his part as Antonio well.

"Let's join them! Eh, Lovi?" Romano cooed, peering at Antonio, who had the biggest smirk on his face. What the fuck was that look for?!

That immediately made Lovino turn his smile into a frown, glaring at the ground.

"Whatever. I don't'a care," Antonio cleared his throat and tried to fulfill his duty as Romano, failing when he broke character and smiled.

"Yay~! I am'a so happy! Lets'a go then!" Italy grabbed onto Germany's arm, tugging him out of the house, but the German seemed suspicious. Although, he didn't question anything yet.

"Idiota! What the hell was'a that look for?!" Lovino shouted at Antonio, crossing his arms over his chest once he knew it was safe and the other two were gone.

"Lovi...You almost purred those words! It was muy adorable~!" Antonio pranced towards him, making Lovino cringe. His frame did not look cute dancing around like he was some fucking fairy.

"Just'a remember that I am playing a part, dumbass."

Storming out the door without getting changed, not that Lovino needed to because he slept in his clothes from yesterday, he caught up to his brother and Ludwig, not wanting to deal with Antonio anymore.

"Iz zere zomezhing going on wizh you?" Ludwig eyed the Spanish body beside him and Lovino internally melted. He was nervous as hell, and being hammered with questions was not something that he wanted to do today!

"Si! I am wonderful~ I just slept with Lovi last night because he is soooo cute~!" Choking on the last couple of words, Lovino mentally slapped himself, not realizing how awkward his phrasing sounded until he received a disgusted stare from Ludwig and a curious look from his little brother.

"N-Not like that! Lovi is way too classy for me~! I could never have that ass! Ahaha..." Shutting up, Lovino was relieved when Antonio came strolling out of the house, drawing all attention over to him.

Antonio had his body dressed up in a muscle shirt, a pair of shorts and a straw hat; definitely something the Spanish bastard would wear! Shooting daggers at him, Lovino clenched his fists, trying his hardest not to push the man over.

"Lovino...You got into my clothing~?" Managing a painful laugh, Lovino waited for Toni's answer.

"Si. Problemo? It was the only thing I could'a find."

As they walked towards the end of the street, Antonio shot Lovino an apologetic look, shrugging his shoulders.

At the bar Feliciano led them to, (God knows why Feliciano knew where this bar was), the four of them took their seats. Ludwig sat at the end, next to Feli, followed by Lovino (In Antonio's body) and then Antonio (In Lovino's body).

The afternoon was long for both Antonio and Lovino, seen as how they refused to drink too much in fear that the other would get mad at them for intoxicating the body they were using.

Feliciano was even more spastic then he usually was, flinging his arms around and laughing like a giddy girl...He was definitely drunk, but Lovino couldn't tell if Ludwig was hammered or not. He held the same facial expressions all night. He was pretty sure that he was feeling tipsy or that he at least had a buzz from the several glasses he had been sipping on.

"Well. This was'a fun...But.../Antonio/. Es time to go, si?" Antonio whispered the last part to Lovino, who immediately jumped up and nodded his head.

"Si. We have to go! Can you guys make it home?" Lovino figured that was something Antonio would say.

"Grazie, si! But...Fratello." Feliciano hiccuped, standing from his stool so he could stagger to Antonio and latch onto him. "Could I'a tell you something?"

Antonio went silent, eyes flicking to Lovino's in fear that he would hear something that was not meant for his ears. Lovino only shrugged his shoulders, unable to do anything about it. He hated not being able to take care of his brother.

The small and rather happy Italian leaned over, whispering a couple words into Antonio's ear. Of course, to Lovino it felt like forever that he stood there waiting.

When Italy pulled back, he grinned and ran to Germany, who casually sipped his beer and stayed out of the way.

Antonio placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose, trying to process the words Feli had told him. What worried Lovino the most was when those amber eyes locked with his. He could tell that whatever Feliciano had told him was bad...Horrible even. But why in the hell did Feli look so happy if Antonio looked upset?

"Byeeee fratello~! See ya later Spain~!" Feli waved to both of them and joined Ludwig once again.

Walking outside the bar, Lovino grabbed ahold of Antonio's shirt, forcing him to look at the Italian. "What did he'a say to you?"

Antonio whined a bit, not wanting to let the Italian know. Tightening his grip on Antonio, Lovino shook him a little bit, growling. "Tell me what my'a brother said!"

"...He and Ludwig are dating."

* * *

****You can just imagine how Lovino is going to react to that one! This Chapter turned out longer than the others! I was pleasantly surprised. I just hope it is as good~ Let me know! **


	5. Chapter 5

Lovino was pissed. For the first time in Antonio's life, he was a little afraid of his little Lovi as they walked home because he was so violent (More than ever) towards every object he could find, all because of the news he had heard from Antonio about Feliciano and Ludwig's relationship. Slamming his fists into trees, into buildings, and occasionally a person. Luckily, the two of them made it home with Lovi only having a broken finger or two and bloody knuckles...Although, he had done it to Antonio's body; But Antonio didn't say anything about it.

As soon as they had gotten in the house they split ways, Antonio going into his bedroom and Lovino using the Spaniard's bathroom, since Lovino had been camping out at Antonio's place.

Antonio's heart was racing...But he couldn't figure out why. His hands burned, as if he had been the one who punched all of the objects on his way home. Running a shaky hand over his knuckles, the Spaniard glanced down at the tiny hands that were now his. Curiosity was taking over him as the burning continued so he flipped on the light.

The Spaniard couldn't hold back the terrified gasp that escaped his lips. Little scars covered the hands, scars that he had never noticed before. Antonio wondered if they had ever been there. How could he not have noticed it though? For God's sake, he grabbed for the Italian's hands many times a day, but never had he seen all this pain Lovi caused himself...Had Lovino even done this to himself? Did the angry little man go around punching stuff frequently? Or did someone hurt him?

Antonio felt his chest tighten. If someone hurt Lovino, he was going to find that person and kill them. No mercy. No one touched his Lovi.

On the other hand, Lovino sulking in the bathroom, hands gripping the sides of the sink as he tried to catch his breath. He was so angry...Punching shit didn't even help. His knuckles were white through all the blood, back heaving up and down. He knew that he shouldn't have done that, but he wasn't thinking about it at the time. And now he had screwed up Antonio's hands. Not like they weren't already all calloused and beat up...But the Italian still felt bad.

Turning on the sink he doused his hands in the clean water, grunting at the pain vibrating through each of his cut knuckles. He was an idiot...

Opening the medicine cabinet Lovino searched through the medicine and pills to find a box of bandages, spreading them across the counter so he could find the ones he needed.

After disinfecting each cut, he attached the sticky bandaids along his knuckles, sighing in relief once they were covered and he couldn't see the wounds anymore.

At the same time, Antonio slammed the palm of his hand against the bathroom door several times, scaring the shit out of Lovino.

"What the'a hell do you want?! I'm'a busy." Turning to look at himself in the mirror again, Antonio simply threw open the door, nearly colliding with Lovino.

"Las cicatrices, de donde sacaste esas cicatrices, Lovi?" Antonio pointed to each and every scar on his hands, pushing them closer to the Italian's face so he could see, "You can do that to my body, Lovi. I don't mind. But when you inflict pain on yourself...Dibojo la linea aqui. How dare you-!"

Before Antonio could start on his rant, Lovino waved his hand through the air and cut him off, "I don't'a know what you're talking about. I'a never had those marks on my hands before."

Blinking a couple of times, Antonio checked to make sure the little white marks were still there, fighting with reason and logic in his head. Surely the Italian wasn't so stupid as to hurt himself...But he could have been lying.

"You promise me? Where did these come from then?"

Lovino shrugged his shoulders. He was stupid, but he didn't go around hitting things all the time. Just occasionally, and he never actually hurt himself except for this time.

"Lovino, my hands are on fire... My knuckles are burning. I didn't do anything to them, but it feels as if I hit those trees. I am concerned..." He muttered, breathing out heavily. What if...By some chance when Lovino broke loose and lashed out, those cuts showed up as scars on Lovi's body's hands? It almost made sense, since they were in each others bodies...

"Well, I'a didn't have them before."

The room went completely silent, Antonio staring at Lovino, who wouldn't look back at him.

"I want you back in your body. I miss you, Lovi."

"I'm'a right here, stop'a-"

Pressing his lips to Lovino's forehead, Antonio slowly backed off, letting Lovino think about what had just happened. Whatever was happening needed to stop. Lovino didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"Grazie."

Five.

Lovino smiled for the first time in forever, a genuine, healthy smile that made the Spaniard smile.

Four.

Antonio took the Italian's hand, careful to not injure the wounds.

Three.

Lovino allowed it to happen, feeling his heart thud inside of his chest...He wondered if Antonio could hear it. It was loud enough.

Two.

Antonio brought his face closer to Lovino's, lips just inches from his...

One.

Gunshots pelted through the house, bringing the two out of their trance, Lovino taking charge in this case and dragging Antonio to the ground with him.

Fear ripped through both of their chests as a swarm of bullets blasted through the bathroom walls. Now Antonio took charge and threw Lovino out of the room, crawling out shortly after him to escape the barrage.

"Run!" He hissed, dragging Lovi down the hall and into the bedroom so he could drop down and peer out the window. Several men surrounded Antonio's house. They were big men, muscles bulging out of their arms and legs, even their necks.

"Mafia.." Lovi whispered, rubbing his forehead in confusion. How the hell did they find him? He was sure that he had escaped them for long enough!

"Vargas! Come'a out with your hands up...Or else we will'a kick down the fucking door and shoot your brains out."

Antonio glanced at Lovino, who stared back for the sole purpose that Antonio was in his body, and there was no way in hell that he was going to let the Spaniard walk outside and endanger himself.

"No. Don't'a even think about it. I'll'a go outside." Attempting to stand up, the Italian was only dragged back down to the carpet with Antonio shaking his head multiple times.

"Are you stupid? No. I will go outside. You stay here and hide...They won't recognize you...And if they try to come inside, get anywhere you can to stay safe.." Antonio placed his hand on Lovi's cheek, giving him a smile of reassurance before he stood and fixed the muscle shirt he had on.

'Oh Antonio...What have you gotten yourself into...?' The Spaniard thought as he approached the front of his house, biting the inside of his lip. Shaky fingers turned and opened the door, letting the bright light of the sun shine on his pale face, his curl billowing in the wind. He had no choice but to put up his hands, seen as how all guns were aimed at him. It would only take one idiot to pull the trigger and he would be face down on the cement.

"You'a really thought you could get away, eh?" The largest man Antonio could see walked up to him, grabbing a fistful of his hair. Forcing him to bow down, the man laughed and shot his spit everywhere, causing Antonio to groan when he felt the sprinkle of mist land on the back of his neck. He didn't speak.

"Let's'a go. Stupid little bitch thought he could'a get away~"

Lovino watched in horror from the comfort of the bedroom, hands pressed up against the drapes on the window, mind racing. Shit...Shit, shit! This was all his fault! If he wouldn't have been involved with them, then none of this would have happened!

Upon turning around, Lovino stopped short, his eyes widening slightly. Standing before him were two men that he knew; men from the Mafia. Both of them wielded a nightstick, a sick and twisted smile on each of their faces.

Before Lovino could even ask for help, he was out.

* * *

****Translations:**

**Dibojo la linea aqui - I draw the line here**

**Las cicatrices, de donde sacaste esas cicatrices - Those scars, where did you get those scars?**

**Hope you all enjoyed...Throw out some extra ideas if you have any! Let me know what you thought of this Chapter. Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

The room was small, cold and pitch black. Every noise within the perimeter scared the Italian. He had woken up from unconsciousness about an hour and a half ago. There was an odor that lingered in the air around him; it was suffocating. Though, it wasn't like the smell was unfamiliar. He had to deal with it a lot during World War II when the Nazi's took over and beat Lovi and his brother...That smell was death.

Although, Lovino couldn't see who it was around him that had died. There was a small beam of light that shone through a crack in the wall. It didn't help him see any better.

Crawling over to it, he let the small ray of light bathe on his dirty skin, starting with his hands (Antonio's hands) and then his face.

All of a sudden, a door was opened, letting a full blast of light devour the room. Lovino blocked his eyes, trying to crawl away from the pair of hands that grabbed for him.

"Let'a me go! Right now, bastard!" He felt a hit to the back of his head, temporarily stunning him.

"Stand up! Stand up!" He shouted, pulling Lovi to his feet.

With a dazed expression, he looked around the blurry room. There were at least three other men besides the one holding him.

Walking wherever he was pushed, Lovino staggered about. The place he was in...he knew where it was. He had seen it's walls before. He had tortured the living souls that were trapped here.

"Sit him down and'a lock his arms up." Finally, Lovino regained the capability to move his arms and took the opportunity to squirm, wanting to get away from the men holding him still. Whatever they had planned wasn't going to be good for Lovino.

There was a zap to his side as he tried to escape once again. His body went numb and before he knew it, he was strapped into a chair. It was the mafia's torturing chair; a chair that Lovino had used many times before. Now it was being used against him. Karma was a bitch.

And then in walked Antonio, looking sharp and clean in Lovino's body. Once the Spaniard had seen him, he gasped, taking a couple steps forward.

"Where did you'a capture him?" Antonio was frantic, not looking big and bad like he was supposed to at all.

Lovi weakly raised his head to stare at Antonio. He mouthed the words, 'Run! Run!' To Toni, but the oblivious man didn't move.

"Were you'a hiding this man in your house?" The Italian man asked Antonio, stepping forward. Antonio turned towards him.

"No. Let'a him go." Antonio narrowed his eyes, trying to look threatening. Instead of getting the reaction he was looking for, he received a fist to the stomach.

"Do not'a tell me what to do, traditore!" He shouted, much more intimidating than Antonio could ever be with the saliva flinging from his lips, fists raised as if he wanted to pummel the man, which he probably did. Lovino was always a douchebag to him, so he had every right to want to kill him.

Lovino, still strapped in the chair, slumped slightly, groaning. "Did you forget about me? Don't hit that idiota." Lovino's Spanish accent was horrible and he knew it, but at least he was better at hiding his identity than Antonio. Antonio wasn't level-headed and he didn't know how to control himself in a situation... Lovino was a little better at it, but he lost his temper at times.

The Italian's boss approached him, a grin spread across his fat face. The little bit of a stubbly beard he had was now being rubbed by his pudgy fingers. Lovino stared at him in detest as his smirk widened, revealing two rows of yellow and black teeth.

As the man spun back around, he walked over to Antonio, having to lean up in order to whisper into his ear.

Seconds ticked by and the room was nearly silent, besides the faint talking in the air. No one moved. Antonio's eyes were wide; frightened. He was facing Lovino, but it seemed as though he was staring right through him.

As the man stepped away, he cracked his knuckles, a little cackle leaving his lips. Antonio was left alone, the wheels in his mind obviously turning as he tried to decide how to act in this situation. Lovino hadn't ever seen him so confused in his life and that was really saying something.

"Go on," The Italian told him, tilting his head to the side with his smirk, waiting for Antonio to do as told. Of course, he thought he was talking to Lovino, so the fact he was actually hesitating was throwing him off. "I gave you orders, Lovino."

Antonio stepped towards Lovino, his hands shaking. "No. I can't'a hurt him."

Lovino's back tensed, eyes flicking up to meet Antonio's. He struggled to get his arms out of the straps, hating the idea that he couldn't fight back. When he figured out that he wasn't strong enough to get himself loose, he winced, knowing that he was going to get them both killed if he couldn't free himself.

"Excuse'a me?" The boss stepped towards Antonio, clenching his fists. "Is the brave and'a strong Lovino unable to do as told because of his'a boyfriend?" He teased, causing the room to break into a fit of giggles, which was unsoundly coming from grown men.

"Now...Hit'a him. Or else I'll'a strap you down and let him hit you." The boss shoved Antonio, causing Lovino to grit his teeth together angrily. He wanted to give the idiot a beating that he wouldn't ever forget!

"Then...Sí! Strap'a me down! Anything!" He pleaded, watching as a few of the men hurried over and grabbed Lovino up out of his seat, letting him struggle as another few placed Antonio where Lovino once was.

"Have a seat~!" The boss laughed, motioning to Lovino for him to take the first hit. "Hit'a him...Or I will'a kill you both."

Lovino paused, feeling his limbs go numb. Hit Antonio? Even worse...Hit himself in the face? He had always wondered what it would be like to see himself from someone else's eyes...But he hadn't ever taken it so literally. He didn't think it would ever happen!

"What are you'a waiting for?!" His boss shouted, taking a step closer to Lovino.

Having no choice in the matter, Lovino looked down at Antonio, guilt in his eyes as he threw the first punch. His knuckles busted against the Spaniard's cheek. It hit Antonio as a surprise, especially when his head was snapped back and he lost all of his breath for a moment.

Lovino clutched his hand, falling to the ground dramatically. He hoped that Antonio would be able to forgive him for doing that, but he needed a reason for the boss to get close to him again. He guessed that it would have worked if he refused to hit Antonio as well...But no matter now.

Rubbing the blood off his hand, he screamed, pretending the pain was worse than it actually was. His boss hurried over, reaching down to take ahold of his shirt.

"You little pansy!" He hissed, dragging Lovino up to his feet. As soon as he did, Lovino struck. Bashing his knuckles into the man's nose, he managed to disorient him long enough to take him as a captive and use his body as a shield from all of the guns now aimed at him.

"Put the'a guns down or I will kill him." Lovino called out, glaring slightly. Of course, the mob boss gave the lot of them a glare and all the guns dropped to the ground.

"Excellente~" Lovino chimed, glancing over at Antonio. "Unstrap'a him."

The men did as told and Antonio swayed as he stood, holding onto his face. Lovino actually felt a little bad for him. Pulling the Spaniard behind the bosses body, he backed the three of them out the door.

Upon reaching the entrance, Lovino knocked his old boss out, grabbed Antonio's hand instinctively and ran towards his house.

* * *

****So... I didn't feel like this Chapter was as good as the others. ;-; That's okay though, because I think I have a tear-jerker ending. It'll be happy still! I promise 3 Tell me what you guys think! Your reviews are always appreciated and make me want to keep the story going!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was the first time Lovino had seen Antonio cry.

He never saw him cry when his boss yelled at him, or when his country seemed hopeless; when Antonio himself seemed hopeless. But now, upon seeing these glistening tears, everything was different. It was as if Lovino was sucked into a completely different dimension where Antonio was someone that he cared about. He didn't know how he felt about it. It could have been pure anger. It could have been sorrow. Or he could just have the burden of guilt on his chest.

It was Lovino's fault they were in this mess anyways... They were always hiding now. At times, it seemed like they were just pretending to get along that way they could make it through another day. Lovino was starting to see it...Antonio's hatred for him. He knew that Antonio didn't think that Lovino was worth it anymore. He knew that as soon as they switched back to their normal bodies that things would be different. Antonio would go and leave Lovino, just like everyone else.

Lovino would be outcasted by everyone...Everyone but his stupid brother, but now that he and Ludwig were seeing each other, Lovino had no reason to go back to him. Feliciano didn't need him. His grandfather didn't need him. Why would Antonio need him? All Lovino ever did to him was beat him up, or throw him around; call him names, even. Lovino never thought twice about what he did to him.

How could he help it now, though?

The Spaniard had locked himself in a public restroom. Lovino stood outside the door, pacing back and forth with civilians staring at him, like he was some madman. He must have looked like hell, but he didn't actually care. Let the people stare, he told himself. They didn't matter.

But for some reason the Italian couldn't ignore those looks...The hatred that filled the eyes of the men and women surrounding him. What had he done to them?! Had he insulted them by walking into the joint? Did he stick his hand into the food they ate? He thought about it, but he didn't do it!

Gritting his teeth together, he paced more, listening to the sounds of pathetic sobbing coming from inside the bathroom.

"Antonio! Get your ass'a out here!" He shouted, causing more heads to turn and more eyes to stare. Lovino continued screaming, pounding his fist against the heavy wood of the door that blocked his path. He couldn't take the staring...But why? Things like this never bothered him before! Why?!

Was it because he wasn't himself? Was he angry because they were all staring at Antonio; Antonio's body? Was he pissed because they weren't giving those looks to him, but to the Spaniard?

"Stop'a looking at me!" Lovino spat, glaring at each and every peering eye in the room. He would fight back. He wasn't scared. Why should he be scared? He had absolutely nothing left to lose. He wouldn't ever back down.

"What?! Do you'a think this is a circus? Eat'a your damned food..." Spinning back around, he breathed out silently, beating on the door. The room filled with quiet whispers, not loud enough for Lovino to make out any of the words. But he knew what they were whispering about. He knew that they saw him as someone he wasn't. Screw them.

"Antoni-" The boy was startled as the door swung open and nearly hit him. Antonio emerged, keeping his head low so no one could see the wounds on his face. A broken nose... Blackened eyes. The man looked like hell. Everyone avoided looking at Antonio too. He knew why. They knew Lovi was part of the Mafia. They knew that he was evil. No one dared to speak in his direction. Little did they know that shell held a completely different soul.

Lovino chased after Antonio, not saying anything, even after they excited the small diner. He didn't know how to start a new conversation. He barely even knew how to breathe anymore. It was a wonder that the two of them were alive, but was it really worth it when Antonio wouldn't look at him?

"Idiota, stop." Lovino grabbed Antonio's arm and tried to get him to stop walking, but he only forced his arm away and continued on, not daring to look at the Italian. Lovino knew that he had done it...He hadn't ever see Antonio act like this towards him. He couldn't say that he didn't deserve it though.

"Antonio! Stop'a walking away!" He growled, picking up his pace to catch up with him.

"Lovi!" Antonio finally turned, his features filled with hurt. "Do you not understand? No comprende? You /hit/ me. You hurt me! I did everything I could to protect you from them. I would have given my life for you. But... You hit me..." He said weakly, feeling the tears appear again. Turning his head away from him, he brushed away the droplets falling down his cheeks, facing him again.

"You didn't care... Sure, you got me out...But did you actually care about me?"

Lovino stopped talking, his body freezing. Was Antonio actually asking him that question or was he just hearing things? Was he delusional?

"I...What...What are you'a talking about?" For once, Antonio had Lovino in a corner. Had it been all the years of torment he had put Antonio through that made Antonio believe what he was spurting out? Because Lovino knew that they were lies. He cared about Antonio! He really did! He just didn't know how to express it...

"I would never lay my hands upon you, Lovi." He hissed, a little growl leaving the part between his lips. Lovino took a step backwards, swallowing hard.

"I saved our asses! You wouldn't hit me so I'a took matters into my own hands." With a little huff, he turned away, not wanting to see those eyes. Antonio's eyes always burned a hole in the Italian's chest. Lovino would always feel weak whenever he would stare into them for too long.

"Well. I think we should split until one of us finds a cure." Antonio, without another word, turned on his heel and walked, leaving Lovino standing still, watching his back.

There walked away his body... There walked away his bestfriend.

There walked away his love.

Lovino tilted his head to the side, a million thoughts circling through his mind. Antonio was leaving him. Antonio was leaving him with Lovi's body! How would they ever find a cure for what was going on when they were split up? That just wasn't possible!

His feet picked themselves up, step-by-step, making their way towards the man who walked away from him. If he let Antonio walk away, he would be the only one to blame. He wouldn't let his little bit of happiness walk out of his life. Of course, he wasn't going to tell Antonio how he felt...But he figured he could show it once again.

Staggering up to him, he grabbed the side of his shirt and pulled the shorter body, his body, towards him, pressing their lips together tightly. This felt right. The way their skin melted into one-anothers, and the way their tongue's danced along the others' lips. Yes. It was perfect.

Upon releasing the Spaniard from his grasp, they exchanged looks. Lovino checked over Antonio's face, seeing the wound he had made. Antonio did the same to Lovino, but found his skin to be flawless besides a small scar on his right cheek. But that had been there for a long time.

"...What was that for?"

"Ti amo."

Antonio smiled and sighed, reaching out slowly to touch the Italian's cheek as he spoke those gentle words back, longing for the tips of his fingers to touch his skin. He wished it was actually Lovino's face...But they couldn't get everything they asked for. Letting his hand meet the cheek, his eyes widened as his entire arm was pushed through the man's skull, as if he were a hologram or an illusion. Blinking in confusion, Antonio retracted his hand and tried it again, getting the same result.

"L-Lovi...I can't touch you."

Lovino wearily looked down at his palms, trying to see if he was still solid. But his vision was blurred, body staggering. Both hands slid right through each other, as if they weren't really there at all.

"You're...You're vanishing..."

* * *

****I think I may be nearing the end of the story! Gah! I am hoping to have an exciting end! Review to let me know your feelings on the story!**


	8. Chapter 8

****I was /so/ happy with this Chapter! I hope you guys feel the same way! To get the full feel that I did while writing it, put the song Diabolic Clockwork by Two Steps From Hell on repeat and listen to it while reading the story. Love the song! It's amazing~ Leave your reviews and tell me what you think about this new problem that arose! Thanks!**

* * *

Tick.

Hands squeezed shut, the angry Italian walked back and forth, his head pounding, thoughts flooding his mind. He could hear Antonio talking to himself in the other room.

Tick.

Walking faster, his heart thudded, fists clenched. His face was covered in sweat, which was evaporating quickly into the air with each moment Lovino vanished.

Tick.

His breath was loud and angry, coming out in short spurts, as if he were having trouble breathing.

Tick.

Lovino faced the clock hanging on the wall, one that he had always hated, but it remained on the wall because he usually forgot about it after walking away.

Picking it up, he stared at its face, the hands moving to the beat of the ticking, sending Lovi into a fit of fury. Why was all of this happening to him?!

Watching the clock fall to the ground through his disappearing hand, Lovino gasped, dashing into the room where Antonio sat. This was getting worse...

Antonio's eyes were closed, fingers massaging his forehead as he muttered seemingly useless things to himself, which pissed Lovino off.

"Idiota! I am'a disappearing! We need to find a cure or I will'a be gone!" He hissed, walking in front of the man who was hunched over, still mumbling things to himself.

"Antonio." Lovino grunted, waiting a moment before grabbing his shoulders, shaking him roughly.

"Antonio!"

A loud gasp left the Italian's lips as he the head of the person fell from its shoulders. Lovino jumped back, staring in horror as the rest of the body slumped and crumbled to the ground as well.

Blinking in confusion, Lovino leaned over, picking the head up by its oily hair, a confused expression hitting his face as he locked eyes with the dull ones that watched him back. They were transparent, like blank slates that had been inserted into wrinkly skin that peeled apart under Lovi's touch.

Disgusted, Lovino threw the head to the ground, watching it splatter against the carpet.

Stepping over the mess, he turned all the way around to scope out his surroundings. The room was fuzzy... Where was Antonio?

Trying to go back through the room where he had broken the clock, Lovino was stopped by a force that he couldn't see. There was nothing that he could see in front of him with the naked eye, yet, when he tried to stick his hand out of the door, it was as if there was a wall he was touching.

Furrowing his brows, he turned around to see the body and head had disappeared. The entire room had morphed into a new place. It was no longer a bedroom and there was no longer a way back into the other room. The door that he had tried to escape through was no longer there.

All around him was empty space; space that was filled with the color blue. That bright blue was his only source of light...However that worked.

Starting down the only visible path around him, Lovino followed the thin catwalk. Blue flowers bloomed around his shoes when he walked and then died when he lifted his foot back up.

Not really paying much attention to it, he shook his head. Everything was so silent...He could barely even hear the sound of his own footsteps.

Lovino opened his mouth to speak, attempting to call out Antonio's name, but was shocked to find that he had no voice. All that came out was a faint breath that vanished just as Lovino had been.

But...He was still in Antonio's body, wasn't he?

His head turned to look out into the void around him, blinking a few times when he passed by a certain section in the emptiness that showed his reflection.

Stepping in front of the mirror-like section, Lovino's breath hitched. He was back in his body...His eyes were his, his nose was his...Even his skinny arms were his once again.

If he was back...Did that mean Antonio was as well?

A big grin found its way to his face as the Italian dashed down the long road, not being able to see anything within distance. He didn't even care where he was going anymore! He just wanted to see the look on Antonio's face when he found out that he was back in his own body...If he hadn't already noticed it.

After another few minutes of running, a dark figure finally revealed itself and as Lovino got closer, he could see that it was Antonio. His hair was shaped in that same shaggy way. Lovino loved it! He loved Antonio! He wanted to tell him! He wanted them to be together!

Putting his hands out to grab Antonio, Lovino rammed into another invisible wall, the smile on his face vanishing as he tapped on the wall separating him from Antonio. Pounding the palms of his hands against the 'wall', he screamed Antonio's name. The Spaniard had to hear him! He had to see him! Why couldn't Lovino touch him though?!

Antonio turned around, staring at Lovino. His lips started to turn up into a smile as he walked towards the Italian.

Lovino took a second to examine everything around Antonio, from the furnishings, to the light fixtures. On the other side of the wall that Lovino was behind was Antonio's bedroom.

But...Why in the world was Lovino surrounded by this darkness? Every moment, the place around him dimmed more and more, shrouding him in the shadows that shied away from the remaining light. Why was he not in Antonio's bedroom with him?

"Antonio! Don't'a leave me alone!" He begged, pounding his fists against the barrier, screaming as loudly as he could to get him to hurry his ass over. It seemed as though he was walking in slow motion! And there was this sound around him...A clock? This noise... His body..

Antonio stopped, laughing as Gilbert emerged from nowhere and threw himself into Antonio's arms. Watching as Toni pressed a long kiss to Gilbert's lips, Lovino dropped his arms to his sides, allowing the darkness to take over and leave him with nothing.


	9. Chapter 9 (Final)

"I am so glad you are mine."

"I couldn't live without you."

"Te amo."

The darkness succumbed the Italian, to the point he couldn't see his own hand in front of his face. He knew those voices; Antonio and Gilbert. He just didn't understand why.

Why was he lost in the darkness while Antonio was free to be with Gilbert? Had Antonio forgotten about him?

Lovino sat still, holding his knees to his chest. He just wanted to see again. He didn't like hearing the voices that taunted him. And then, as if someone had been listening to his thoughts, a light shone through the ceiling of the room he was in. It was a kitchen; Antonio's kitchen.

The Italian stood, looking around for a second. It was a lot messier than he remembered it being. Antonio was usually so nice and clean with everything he did. But there were dishes in the sink, chairs knocked over; even things that Lovino had placed in the kitchen had vanished. And there was the sound of...-

Antonio burst through the kitchen door, holding Gilbert on his body, the Prussian's legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

Lovino gasped slightly and stood back, watching as Antonio set Gil onto the counter and moved between his legs, hungry for his love. Fingers messing with the other man's pants, Gilbert slowly opened his eyes, shrieking at the presence of the Italian.

Antonio stopped what he was doing and eyed Lovino, licking his lips clean, "Looking to join?"

Lovino couldn't believe those words had left the Spaniard's lips! Appalled, Lovi shook his head, stepping closer.

"What...the'a fuck do you think you're doing?" Lovino was enraged. How could Antonio go and do this? Was this how the bastard celebrated? He went and made-out with his friends? Well, Lovi was his friend. What happened to that?

"How did you get into mi casa, chico?" Antonio moved in to where Lovino was standing, leaving Gilbert on the counter. He clutched the smaller man's chin between his fingers, sliding his free hand down his body.

Lovino quickly pushed him away, yelling out random curses. Antonio only watched him, confused.

"Idiota! What the'a hell are you doing? Is this'a some type of joke?"

Antonio blinked, placing on hand on his hip, "Come again?"

The room was completely silent for a moment, Gilbert looking all too irritated that he wasn't getting any action.

"We are'a back in our old bodies again!" Lovino didn't understand what Antonio wasn't getting!

"Um, we had sex?"

Throwing his arms into the air, Lovino shot him a glare, "No. We'a switched bodies. We were at that'a stupid wishing well and I wished that I knew what it would'a be like to be you."

Antonio chuckled, "Tu es loco... You are crazy, amigo. I don't even know who you are."

Lovino stopped, opening his mouth to speak, but closed it again. Antonio didn't know who he was? Was that possible? But how? Now that Lovino looked at him, he could see that the Spaniard had piercings up and down his ears. His body was well-built and his house reeked of sex. This wasn't the man he knew.

"Why...Don't'a you remember me?"

Gilbert jumped off the counter, clinging to Antonio's arm like he was his whore.

"Don't know. But you're muy adorable. We could do whatever you would like." He told him with a wink, but Lovino could only roll his eyes.

Antonio frowned, placing a gentle kiss to Gil's lips before he moved towards Lovi.

"You took'a care of me...You and I have...We were..." Lovino brushed tears from his eyes...Stupid tears that didn't need to be there. He knew that he was pathetic for crying over this, but he couldn't help it. He loved the man who was making out with his own best friend. It took some time for Lovino to realize that he really held such strong feelings for Antonio...But he did.

"Just'a leave me alone..." Lovino told him, pushing by the two men. He would go and find his little brother. Feliciano would know what to do.

"Feli! Feliciano!" Lovino rubbed off the dry tears on his cheeks, banging on the man's door once he reached the small hut.

Feliciano answered, though, he hardly looked like his brother. His cheeks were gaunt, eyes swollen and red. He was even skinnier than he normally was.

"Feli...What'a happened fratello?" Lovino frowned, taking a step closer to his brother, but the helpless looking boy only backed away.

"Please...I don't'a have anymore monies... My wallet and'a pockets are bare and my tummy is'a empty."

"Idiota...I'm not'a here for your money. I'm your brother, stupid."

Feliciano frowned, "No...I don't have a brother..."

Lovino stopped the door from closing in his face, "Not your...-? And what'a happened to Ludwig?! I thought you two were'a dating!" He said angrily, slamming his fist against the wall.

Feliciano whined and backed up, causing Lovino to sigh. His brother was so sad and pathetic...

"Mi dispiace. Must'a be the wrong house."

Once the door was closed, Lovino felt the warm tears sting his eyes again. No one remembered him... Had his body completely vanished? Did Antonio get to stay in his body?

Lovino sat down, rubbing his forehead to calm himself down. Maybe that was it...He vanished...And now life continued on as if he had never been born. That would make sense... But, he had to get Antonio to remember him somehow...

Walking all the way back to Antonio's house, he burst through the front door to see Gilbert and Antonio on the floor, Gil underneath of him and completely naked. Rolling his eyes, Lovino strolled over, ignoring the fact that Antonio's shirt was gone and that his pants were unbuttoned as he grabbed his chin, tilting his face up.

Pressing a long kiss to his lips, his gaze drifted to the Prussian (who was pissed off) before he closed his eyes.

Antonio seemed to completely forget about Gil, climbing off of him and pushing Lovino to the ground, hungrily crawling on top of him.

Lovino wouldn't lie...He liked it a lot. Especially as he felt his hands travel up his body and caress his skin, treating him as though he was something special.

Pushing his body across the carpet until Lovino's back touched the wall, Toni let his tongue trail down the Italian's jaw, into his mouth. His hands eagerly searched for the opening of Lovino's pants, but Lovino stopped him before he could get too touchy. He didn't want this to go too far.

Grunting softly under the other, he placed several small kisses to his lips, hoping that Antonio would remember him. But nothing he said made the Italian think he remembered... No. This was just pointless.

Lovino pushed his head back, gasping as an idea came to his mind. "Stop.." He mumbled, pushing the desperate pair of lips away from his neck. Gilbert had already pulled on clothes and left, not wanting to stick around any longer.

"We need to go to the well. Now." Lovino demanded, reaching around Toni, grabbing his button up shirt and placing it on Antonio's shoulders. No matter how crazy in love he was, Lovino had to set things straight!

Clutching his hand, Lovino stood and dragged him outside, making his way through the town to find the small wishing well where it all began.

Now at the edge of the well, Lovino looked inside, breathing out slowly. Well shit...If this didn't work, the two of them would be in trouble.

"I'a want you back. I wish that you could be Antonio again. I want Antonio back!" Lovino tried, eyes flicking from the dried-up well, back to the man who stared at him as though he were insane.

Why wasn't it working? It should have been working! Something wasn't right! What was he missing? Closing his eyes to think, another idea popped into his head.

"C-Coin! I need a coin! Two of them!" He yelled to Antonio, who searched his pockets and placed two coins into the Italian's hand.

Holding them tightly, he closed his eyes and prayed that the two of them could go back to being the way they were before...How life was before the two of them switched bodies. Lovino now knew that he didn't want to be Antonio, mostly because he was madly in love with him. He wanted to protect him and make sure that he was always safe. He didn't want Antonio to have to deal with the mafia. And Antonio was perfect just the way he was!

Squeezing the coin, he turned back to the Spaniard, pressing their lips together as he tossed in the silver pieces.

Upon pulling back, Lovino was disappointed to see that this Antonio still remained in the place of his Antonio and all hope left him. He didn't think that he could be any more disappointed than he was at that moment.

"Give'a me another coin!" Lovino shouted, extending his hand. He snatched it, made the wish to be back to normal, kissed Antonio once again and threw it into the well. By now, his patience was running low. Why the fuck wasn't it working?!

Tears sprung to his eyes as he dug his hand into Antonio's pocket, removing all the coins and throwing them angrily into the unknown abyss, sobbing against the side of the useless well that had destroyed his life. He was angry. All of his emotions flooded together at once, causing him to shake in a rage. He didn't want to live without Antonio...

"Lovi..."

Lovino paused in what he was doing, staring up at Antonio from the fetal position he had thrown himself into on the ground.

"Lovino..." Antonio dropped down to his knees, pulling the Italian into a tight hug. "What happened? Why are you crying? Shh..." He mumbled, holding the younger boy against his chest.

"Antonio..." It was as though Lovino was in a trance. Like he couldn't believe that his Antonio was back in front of him. Had his wishing worked?

Patting the Spaniard's cheeks, he grabbed ahold of his face and turned it back and forth, up and down to make sure that it was really him. When he saw that it was indeed the man he had been searching for, he clung tightly to his body, fingers gripping his clothing. He didn't want to let him go...He was so relieved...

"We are in our bodies, sí?" He asked with a grin, running his fingers through the auburn locks of the Italian. Things were going to start changing...For everyone.

Feliciano was back to normal, happily holding hands with his new boyfriend. Lovino wouldn't say this out loud, but the two of them looked cute together. After all, Lovino did want his brother to be happy and it seemed as though that damned potato eating bastard made him that way. Lovino didn't have room to complain.

He and Antonio had been on and off talking. After switching bodies and seeing nothing but each other for awhile, they decided that a break would be best...Even if that break was only for an hour.

Antonio had gone down to the wishing well for one last time, but, he hadn't told Lovino why. So, when Antonio grabbed the Italian's hands when he returned and dragged him to the well, Lovino couldn't help but groan. This was the last place he wanted to see.

"I made a wish. I think it might come true."

Lovino raised a brow as he looked around, not sure what to expect. He didn't know if something was supposed to happen...Or if he was supposed to wait..-

Antonio leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of Lovino's mouth, tender and sweet. He dragged his lips up to his ear, whispering, "I wished that you would be my boyfriend. I love you, Lovino."

Lovino embraced Antonio with another kiss, nodding his head and mumbling a quick, "Of'a course.."

And with that, Antonio threw his last coin into the well, grabbing Lovino's hand and never looking back.

* * *

****I am finally done guys! I am so sad it is over, but I am thinking of making a sequel! Or...Another story like this. I could do a SpUK, USUK, or FrUK one (So Alfred trades bodies with Arthur, Francis trades bodies with Arthur, or Antonio trades bodies with Arthur.) Whatever you guys want! Let me know if you enjoyed this story and tell me what you thought of this fic. Thanks for sticking with me until the end! **


End file.
